


Winter Heartbreak

by kmonkey96



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, First time writing, Go Easy on Me I’m Nervous, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, My First AO3 Post, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmonkey96/pseuds/kmonkey96
Summary: Some SakuAstu sadness for y’all
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	Winter Heartbreak

The winter cold tore the air from my lungs, making it that much harder to run. 

Thinking back to the phone call, I force my legs to move faster, refusing to slow for one second. 

Atsumu’s voice was tinged with desperation when he had called and asked to meet.

Different thoughts of what could be wrong had distracted me, and the next moment i was wearing a jacket, halfway out the door.

My footsteps thudded on the damp pavement, my breathing coming as short pants.

I rounded the corner of the convenience store and spotted him on the ground, knees to his chest, fingers tangled in his bleached blonde hair. 

The idiot wasn’t even wearing a jacket.

“Miya!” 

The blonde glanced up at the sound of his own name. 

I desperately searched for any signs that could tell me what had caused this late night call, but there was only redness under his hazel eyes and a slight shake of his shoulders.

Hesitantly, I walked closer as a weak smile pulled at his lips.

“Hey Omi-kun.” 

His voice was as weak and strained and his smile.

Kneeling down next to the twin, I realised his shivering was caused by his lack of warm clothes. Shrugging my jacket off, I steeled myself for the questions to come.

“What’s wrong? Please tell me.”

I placed the fur lined coat around his broad shoulders while he let out a shaky breath.

“Everything is okay omi-omi. No need to worry about me”

It wasn’t hard to tell he was lying, but the slight waver of his voice made me more frantic.

“Was it something I’ve done?”

Atsumu didn’t answer me. He just started sobbing. 

“Just tell me what I did. Don’t push me away.”

His shoulders started to shake even harder, the tears coming faster than before.

“Don’t cry, Atsu. Just tell me what I can do to fix it.”

I started to feel hopeless. What could Inhave done to hurt him that he was breaking down to this extent?

“I-it’s about H-Hinata-”

I felt a chill that had nothing to do with the temperature wash over me.

“Stop talking.”

My voice sounded harsh even to my own ears.

“He s-said no.” 

I could barely even hear the words above his sobs, but I did. And i was starting to understand.

“Shut up. Don’t say it.”

I couldn’t take this. Not this too.

“B-but I l-like him.”

Blood rushed to my ears. Tsumu’s broken whimperswere drowned out by the sound of my own heartbeat. 

Of course it would end like this. I was nothing compared to that orange haired spiker.

A pinprick of cold landed on my nose, and I jumped in surprise. My eyes turned skywards. 

It was snowing. 

The first snow of the season. 

There was no sense of wonder, like I would usually feel. 

Only emptiness. Only pain from the loss of someone that was never mine to begin with.

I hooked my fingers under Atsumu’s chin, my thumb wiping away his tears for one last time. 

“I’m sorry.”

Pushing back his hair, I brushed my lips against the cold skin of his forehead.

“Goodbye.”

I stood and turned my back from the weeping man. 

My feet moved in the direction of my lonely apartment.

With a last glance behind me, I left the person I loved sitting in the lights of a convenience store, snow flakes drifting slowly around him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> this was my first time writing anything and posting it for people to read so i’m a little nervous :)


End file.
